Dance a Little Dance
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: What happens when a new arcade opens on the other side of Tokyo? Rated G for everyone, no lemons. NO Yaoi


Dance a Little Dance  
  
Side story of the Relations Series  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Dance Dance Revolution. So don't sue me. The only thing that is mine is my original character Kiru.  
  
I think we need a little funny interlude. I am exploiting a common idea- making Hiei sing and dance, and be good at it- and incorporating Kiru into the deal. I know there are other fics like this one so just don't think I copied, 'cause I didn't. Okay, please enjoy.  
  
Hiei: Why do you make me do things like this?  
  
Me: Because it's funny and you love me.  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah.  
  
--  
  
'Urameshi!'  
  
Urameshi Yusuke looks up from his seat on his favorite bench in the park to see his bumbling friend Kuwabara Kazuma running towards him. 'Oi, Kuwabara!' he gets up to meet him, 'What's up?'  
  
Kuwabara takes out a poster from his pocket. 'Look, they opened up a new arcade on the other side of town,' Kuwabara grins, 'Wanna' go?'  
  
Yusuke takes the poster and looks at it. 'Grand Opening!' he reads, 'We've got more games than you can ever imagine! Come and join the celebration!' He tries to remember how many yen he has left. 'Yeah, sure,' he says, figuring he has enough to make Kuwabara look pathetic as usual.  
  
'Okay!' Kuwabara exclaims, 'Let's go ask Kurama!'  
  
'Ask me what, Kuwabara?' Kurama, impeccably timed as usual says.  
  
'Hey Kurama,' Yusuke says, 'Do you want to go to the new arcade on the other side of town, with us?'  
  
'New arcade?'  
  
'Yeah,' Kuwabara says, 'it just opened yesterday.' He hands Kurama the poster. 'How about it?'  
  
'Okay,' Kurama says, 'I'll come.' They start to walk to the arcade. 'By the way,' he says, 'have any of you seen Hiei? Mukuro said that he came to visit Yukina with Kiru, but I haven't seen him.'  
  
'Naw,' Yusuke says, 'I haven't seen him since the last mission.'  
  
'Who cares?' Kuwabara says, 'We don't need to see him any more than necessary, if you ask me.' He points to an arcade with banners up all around it. 'There it is!'  
  
They enter the arcade only to find that no one is playing on any of the machines. Everyone is crowded into a single mob around one of the games.  
  
'Hey,' Yusuke says, 'what the hell is up with this?' He turns to his friends, who also seem confused. 'Why is everyone just standing there?'  
  
'Hey, look they're on the next round!'  
  
'But they're still tied!'  
  
'Man, these people are good!'  
  
'They're so fast! I've never seen anything like this!'  
  
'And I thought I was good at that!'  
  
'Okay,' Kuwabara says, 'Let's make our way through. I want to see what's going on!' He starts to push his way through the crowd.  
  
'Wait up!' Kurama and Yusuke quickly follow, slowly making their way to the front of the mob.  
  
'I don't believe this.' Yusuke says, stunned at what they see once they get to the front of the crowd. Kurama is trying to stifle his laughter, while Kuwabara has gotten a huge sweat drop.  
  
The crowd is around a Dance, Dance Revolution Face-off machine. There is currently a break to pick the music in the match going on between a girl and a boy. The girl has short white hair with black tips. Two longer pieces fall down the side of her face that look like they were dipped into dark ink. The boy has spiky black hair with dark blue tips and a white starburst in the front. Although they are wearing human clothes, their identities are unmistakable to their comrades.  
  
'Hiei! Kiru!'  
  
The two turn around and are surprised to see the rest of the Reikai Tantei standing behind them.  
  
'Yusuke,' Hiei acknowledges, 'Kurama, Kuwabara.' He has chosen to wear a sleeveless black shirt and jeans. Sneakers adorn his feet and a discarded red and white jacket lies on a nearby railing. His usual white headband is on.  
  
'Hey,' Kiru says, nodding to them, 'what's up?' She is wearing a dark gray shirt with long, puffy sleeves, which covers her scars, that ends just above her waistline revealing her trim waist down to her hips, where black lounge pants cover her legs. She is wearing sneakers, too. Short, fingerless black gloves cover her hands.  
  
'Come on! Choose the song!' the crowd demands.  
  
'Sorry guys,' Hiei says, as he and Kiru turn back to the game, 'we'll talk later.' Kiru picks a song and the countdown begins.  
  
'Three, two, one- Go!' The next round begins, with Kiru and Hiei moving at the same speed and following the dictated moves exactly. Yusuke and the rest watch speechlessly as the two of them proceed to watch Hiei and Kiru beat round after round of the game, the score staying tied over and over. Finally, after another ten heart pounding rounds, the managers had to come and stop the game. Hiei and Kiru entered their names and scores into the arcade's Hall of Fame and left with the rest of the team.  
  
'Hiei,' Kurama says as they all walk back to his house, which was their Ningenkai base of operations, 'you didn't tell us you two could dance like that.'  
  
'Yeah, short stuff,' Kuwabara says, 'how long were you guys dancing before we came in?'  
  
'Oh,' Kiru says, looking at Hiei, 'like, a couple hundred rounds, right?'  
  
'Yeah,' Hiei says, 'but that was just at THAT arcade.' That statement brings the other three to a stop.  
  
'JUST at that arcade?' Yusuke questions, 'You mean you went to more than one arcade?'  
  
'Yeah,' Kiru says, as the two demons walk ahead of them, leaving the other three to collect their grounded jaws, 'that was the twentieth one we got kicked out of today.'  
  
--  
  
The End  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
Hiei: Hey? Why do those arcades kick us out anyway?  
  
Me: They are losing money whenever we play because we can go through every one of the thousands of songs with only one admission price.  
  
Hiei: Oh. Cheapskates.  
  
Me: There are plenty of arcades on the other side of town.  
  
(Evil Grins) 


End file.
